


Judas

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn’t try to be forgiven in season three, he waits a year. So what's the outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas

”Which side are you on?” asked O’Reily.  
It was a legitimate question. He broke Beecher’s limbs and heart, and yet here he was, not joining any group, least of all the Aryans.  
“My own,” said Keller.   
“Wanna join me?” asked the Irishman.  
“What’s in it for me?”  
“Money, and I’ll tell Beech not to whack you. He probably won’t listen, but I can try.”  
“Deal,” said Keller and shook on it.

*

After operation Toby, the object of the endeavour tried to shank him, and moved to another pod. Keller could have gotten back with Vern, but his heart wasn’t in it.  
He stayed alone, with his head to the ground as ever. Beecher shanked Vern and survived a nasty battle. He was resilient; you had to give him that.   
Beecher avoided looking for Vern’s son even though Mukada tried to get him to do it. Smart boy.  
Mostly Beecher gave him dirty looks, and bonded with Ryan. Keller could easily have killed Beecher but the man amused him so he stayed alive.  
Sometimes he toyed with the idea of getting Toby to forgive him, which would be a great con indeed.  
He still wanted to fuck him, so maybe he should work on that.

*

Beecher glared at him. “What do you want, Judas?”  
“Nothing. To say I’m sorry.”  
“Really? Now you’re sorry. For breaking me and fucking me over?”  
“Yes. I wish I hadn’t done it.”  
“Liar. I don’t believe anything you have to say. Ryan’s got me to promise not to kill you, but that’s all.”  
“I am sorry, and I’ll prove it to you.”  
“We’ll see,” said Beecher and left.  
He had him, he knew that. 

*

Adebisi’s reign was getting out of hand, time to set the record straight. Blood would come in handy, Keller always liked killing, so that would be good.  
He had his sights on a suitable target already.  
Mondo Browne had his sights on Toby, Keller wanted to put a stop to that and Ryan was most helpful. He got him alone and snapped the neck. Boom, there went the peace in Adebisi’s kingdom.  
Soon, Querns would be out.

*

Beecher still hated him, but he allowed Keller to play cards with him and Ryan. Sometimes he even laughed at Keller’s jokes. He was going to be won over soon enough; the question was why this mattered so much. Keller wasn’t used to being this constant in his focus on someone. If you had them, it was over. But this time it really wasn’t.

*

He had to get moved in a pod with Toby somehow to get to him. But Toby wanted to kill him, some of the time anyway.   
Maybe Ryan could help.  
He had Beecher’s ear and Keller knew that counted for something.  
*  
Adebisi’s death happened in front of EmCity’s vultures, baying for blood. Keller could almost taste his victory, Said doing it was icing. Toby liked Said and paid attention to the man, with him in solitary Keller had a better shot at getting him where he desired him. He knew Ryan wasn’t Toby’s lover; he was mooning too much over Gloria for that, or getting screwed by that wildcat Howell. Ryan was plenty busy, and straight as an arrow. Toby would be his; he could already picture him on his knees, sucking at Keller’s cock with relish.  
The image refused to leave him alone.

*  
”Why should I move in with you?” asked Toby.  
“Because I can protect you from the Aryans,” said Keller.  
“Really? Aren’t you and Vern tight?”  
“Not anymore. Ask around if you don’t believe me.”  
“Plus the feds think you’re a serial killer. They were asking questions about some murders of young gay men.”  
“Well there you have it. Move in with me and spy on me for them.”  
Beecher snorted.  
“It doesn’t work if you know I’m spying.”  
“Maybe if we fuck I’ll let my guard down and tell you a secret.”  
“Oh like I’d touch you, you viper.”  
“You will,” said Keller and flashed his widest grin.  
Beecher gave him a cold, hard look and left.  
*  
Querns was out, and McManus back in. The feds were snooping and Keller found it odd that his old friend Ronnie Barlog had turned up at the same time.  
Beecher had nothing on him for those murders, what about Ronnie? Had he confessed while high? He couldn’t remember.  
He feigned friendship to find out Ronnie’s deal. He soon had Ronnie sucking his dick.  
Well, he wanted Beecher but for now Ronnie would do.  
Maybe he’d spill some secrets that way.  
People did let their guard down during sex.  
*  
“I’ve got a secret for you,” said Beecher in the library.  
“Oh yeah? What could you have to tell this Judas viper?”  
“Your friend Ronnie, he’s going to sell you out to the feds.”  
“Why should I trust you? You hate me.”  
“I do, but I owe Ryan a favor. He seems to like you.”  
“Not good enough, Beech.”  
“Okay, fine. He asked for my legal counsel and I gave it. He gave me a blow job too.”  
“And that’s why you don’t trust him?”  
“Maybe I need your protection against Vern, maybe I’m ready to forgive you. Maybe I want to fuck you.”  
“Would you move to my pod?”  
“Yes. If they let me. “  
Keller nodded.  
“You’re on,” he said. Things were looking up, even if he had a hard time trusting Beecher.  
But Ronnie was always a bit too easily persuaded, both by him and the feds.  
*  
Keller had Ronnie’s deal all right. He killed him and decided to trust Beecher after all.  
But he wouldn’t let his guard down with him. He was good at keeping secrets.  
*  
Beecher moved in with him just like he said. He didn’t trust Keller, but he’d forgiven him.  
Keller expected to be bored once he got in Toby’s pants. Then he’d probably kill him and get on with his life.  
Ronnie was easy to kill, and he’d been a good friend.  
Beecher would be easier still; Keller didn’t even care for him. He’d slip out of life like the college guys did. He’d make a very pretty corpse thought Keller as his new cellmate twisted and turned in the grip of a nightmare.  
For now he woke Beecher up, and held him while he shook. Beecher allowed it, and he breathed in the clean scent of the other man. He almost felt tender; there was a sense of peace in those arms, and that was something he’d never felt before.  
Keller thought its must be the thrill of getting so close to someone he’d broken. Winning him back was a work of art.  
*  
He got to fuck Beecher soon after. In the cramped bunk he had him on his knees and thrust harshly within him, whispering words of tender perversion, laced with loving care.  
Beecher cried his name over and over, and he felt happier than he’d felt before.  
The feel of him was exquisite and tight; as he fell deeper he nearly lost his mind with the pleasure of it.  
“I forgive you,” said Beecher. “I trust you.”  
“I love you,” said Keller.   
Beecher stroked his face fondly, and embraced him.  
*  
He should be bored with Toby now, should be ready to kill him. But he really wasn’t.  
Each night he fell into Toby’s arms and gratefully possessed him or was possessed.  
What the hell was this?  
The nun would say he was in love, but he’d never felt like this.  
Was this how it felt?  
Keller was disturbed by how he wanted to protect Toby from all bad things, kill Vern if he wanted to.  
He’d do anything for Toby now that was Beecher’s revenge on him; he’d lost his heart to him.  
He knew Toby loved him back and that was frightening.  
He’d betrayed him and still he trusted him again.  
That was how you won a con, by daring to be vulnerable.  
Keller wanted to go back to how he was, but he never could.  
He was the bitch this time, and he loved very second of it.


End file.
